Lilo's Dream Turns into a Nightmare
When it was nighttime, Stitch, Lilo, Chip, Dale, Bianca, Skippy, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, Tweety, My Melody, Pipsqueak, Lemmy, Iggy, Kiara, Sweetie Pie, Tod, Berry, Cleo, Pluto, and Figaro were in Hangman's tree, getting ready for bed. Stitch was dressed in his dark blue pajamas with white stripes that consists of a jacket and pants. Lilo was dressed in her mint green pajamas that consists of an undershirt and pants. Chip was dressed in his red pajamas that consists of a T-shirt and pants. Dale was dressed in his blue pajamas that consists of a T-shirt and pants. Bianca was dressed in her purple floor-length nightgown, a matching sleeping mask, and ankle-length, lavender bloomers. Skippy Rabbit was dressed in his purple nightshirt. Babs Seed was dressed in her yellow pajamas. Diamond Tiara was dressed in her floor-length, violet nightgown and ankle-length yellow pantalettes. Silver Spoon was dressed in her floor-length blue nightgown, ankle-length, white pantalettes, and a pink sleeping mask. Kovu was dressed in his green pajamas. Tweety was dressed in his baby blue footy pajamas. My Melody was dressed in her baby blue footy pajamas with a fuchsia collar and wristbands. Pipsqueak was dressed in his red footy pajamas with a red zipper, a red-and-white-striped collar and wrists, and white booties and soles with tiny bumps on them. Lemmy was dressed in his light yellow footy pajamas with a mint green zipper, collar, and wrists. Iggy was dressed in his baby blue footy pajamas with a mint green zipper, collar, and wrists. Kiara was dressed in her ruby sleeping mask. Sweetie Pie was dressed in her periwinkle-blue footy pajamas and matching bow. Tod was dressed in his green footy pajamas. Berry was dressed in her pink nightgown with a trademark red heart pawprint on it. Cleo was dressed in her golden sleeping mask. Pluto was dressed in his light green nightcap. Figaro was dressed in his red nightcap. "That was totally awesome! I've never danced with Stitch before." Lilo said, as she noticed the music box who fell out of the bag that she left it 4½ years ago, "Hey! My music box! Where'd it came from?" "I've got it." My Melody explained, "Four and a half years ago, Aurora thought me that you left it behind, that Br'er Fox, Zira, and The Toon Patrol have come for you. Luckily, I bought it for you." she continued, as Lilo's head showed images of the dancers' memories all around her. "Well, in that case, we'll all be deal with it." Pipsqueak added. Lilo giggled as she clapped her hands for Cleo, Pluto, and Figaro, who wanted to snuggle with Lilo. Then Bianca turned off the lights. "Sleep well, my princess." Babs Seed added. As she went to sleep, Figaro was squished. Finally, he got out, Lilo chuckled, as she kicked Babs Seed, who also chuckled. "Sweet dreams, boys, Cleo, Bianca, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon." Lilo said, as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Meanwhile, inside the Toon Patrol's Hideout, the image of the sleeping Lilo was shown to Br'er Fox, Zira, Smart Guy, Stupid, Wheezy, Psycho, and Greasy, who glared evilly at her. "There she is, Br'er Fox!" Wheezy gasped, as he pointed. "Aww... Sound asleep in her little bed." Greasy said. "And pleasant dreams to you... Princess Girly...'" Br'er Fox said, whispery evilly, as he started to swirl the crystal ball all around, "I'll get inside your mind... where you can't escape me...." He chuckled evilly. Back in Hangman's tree, our heroes fell fast asleep as the green smoke crawled inside. The smoke swirled all over Lilo's forehead while Lilo yawned, and she smiled sleepily. The dream began where Lilo (wearing her light blue Cinderella-esque dress with a seafoam flower crown on her head) was laying down at a golden meadow, she saw her sisters Moana and Lahwhinie, who waved at her. Lilo also waved back. Lahwhinie smiled as she used her hands to make the butterflies fly towards Lilo. Back into the real word, Lilo (still wearing her pajamas) began to sleepwalk after the butterflies. Then Cleo, Pluto, and Figaro woke up. They noticed Lilo was missing. The goldfish, dog, and kitten tried to open the door. They started to wake Stitch up. Outside, it was stormy, windy, and rainy, and Lilo was still sleepwalking. Fade in her dreams, she follows Moana and Lahwhinie. "Come on!" Moana called. Lilo, Moana, and Lahwhinie played with the butterflies. Then they approached to Lilo's other sisters; Gadget Hackwrench, Tammy, and Foxglove, who were wearing swimsuits, while waving at them. Gadget was wearing her lavender two-piece swimsuit with Hawaiian flowers on it that consists of a lavender bikini top and a matching skirt. Tammy was wearing a pink one-piece swimsuit with acorns on it. And Foxglove was wearing her yellow two-piece swimsuit. "Oh, greetings!" Gadget giggled. "It's you!" Tammy smiled. Then they jump into the water. The two Hawaiian girls followed them. Back to the real world, Lilo was sleepwalking outside. Back inside, Cleo, Pluto, and Figaro attempted to wake Stitch up. Then he woke up. "What, what, what, what, what, what, what, what? Cleo! Pluto!" Stitch said, "Figaro, what?" Cleo gurgled, Pluto barked, and Figaro meowed, trying to get Stitch to understand. Stitch turned around and saw Lilo's bed." "Lilo... Lilo...!" Stitch snapped, shocked, as he runs over to rescue her. "Lilo!!" Later back outside, the storm is still here. Fade to Lilo's dream, Lilo smiled sweetly. She saw Frog Naveen who was wearing his light green swimming trunks, with Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove, joining him. "Hello, sunshine!" Naveen smiled, as he chuckled. "Hello!" Lilo smiled, while waving at Naveen, as she giggled. "Jump in! Jump!" Naveen said. "YAY!!" Moana and Lahwhinie shouted, as they jump into the water, making Naveen, Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove splashed with laughter. Lilo giggled. Back to the real world, Knuckles was still looking for Lilo. "LILO!" Stitch called. He flies up to the mountain. Then he saw Lilo. "Lilo!" He cried, "Stop!!" He swooped down to Lilo, "LILO! NO!!" In the dream the voice is called under the water, "Yes. Jump!" It was Bowser lurked in the shadows, glaring at Lilo, "The Koopa Troopa Curse!" Lilo watched in horror, while she screamed in terror in her nightmare. "JUMP!!!" Bowser growled, "JUMP!!!!!!!" The villains grabbed a frighten Lilo, while she screams. In the real world Stitch quickly saved Lilo from her death. "Lilo! Lilo, wake up!! Wake up!" Stitch cried, as Lilo did, she gasped. She begins to panted, heavily. "The Koopa Troopa Curse!" Lilo stammered. "The whoa-- the what--?" Stitch exclaimed. "Curse--!" Lilo cried. "What are you talking about?" Stitch asked. "I keep seeing faces. So many faces." Lilo sobbed. She hugged Stitch. "It was a nightmare." Stitch said, as he hugs Lilo, "It's alright. You're safe, now." Lilo has stopped crying. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Stories